Hero of Song
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: The Hero of Song, 1st of her kind unlike the heroes of Strength, Skill, and Will. Katherine's voice is her power. She is a maid/nanny in the castle ever since well...you'll see. Oakvale was her home. She has no memories other than her home and her name. Set before/during Fable 3. She catches the hearts of many but all she wants is to get her memories. OC/every hot man of Fable 3.
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna try and keep my life out of my fanfiction now cause I feel long Authors Notes that are about the author and not the story are annoying, at least mine are. All I'm going to say is I'm taking my time on writing 5 original books(I'm young and have my whole life, also it's just a hobby to write them) and So I've played the Fable series on the Xbox 360 (I like gaming now on the Portal series, Fable series, Kingdom Hearts series, etc.) I'm replaying Fable 3 on the PC.

**Summary:** The Hero of Song, First of her kind unlike the current heroes of Will, Strength, and Skill. Katherine's voice is her power. With it she can make those around her feel certain feelings or do certain actions. Lust, Love, Calm, Happy, Peaceful, Mad, Confident, and even Heal them. She can sing a song of youth which adds a year onto their/her life, or even make them fall asleep with a lullaby, hum, or command. She is a maid/nanny in the castle ever since well...you'll see. Theresa informs Sparrow that she is the Hero of Song. The young prince is also told by Theresa of the new Hero of Song once he begins his journey. She makes a name for herself with the deeds she does and soon becomes a legend. Catching the eyes of many men, woman, and a little unwanted attention.

**Pairings**: Logan/Kat, Kat/Reaver, Kat/Barry, Kat/Ben, Kat/Hero Some or most will be one sided/sexual.

**Warning:**There will most likely be smut, sex, kinky stuff, 3-ways, 4-ways, quickies, balverine/human, whatever. I'm writing this as a horny woman(yes I'm older than 18) wanting the sexy men of Fable. She'll have an interesting personality. I'll try not to make her too slutty by making her get to know/befriend/date the person first before she does anything serious/major. Then towards the end I'll decide on whom she ends up with and maybe your reviews can help make that decision ;)

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kat.

Katherine looks like Barbara Palvin

Warning: sex in this chapter

Also the line like the one under this sentence does not mean the end of the chapter like it usually does in my stories. make sure you read the entire chapter and don't stop reading at the line.

* * *

Run! I must keep running! I mustn't let them get me. Where did they even come from? My waved curly auburn hair whipped around me as I continued on. I attempted to sing, speak, anything but my powers escaped me for I had screamed too much. The Shadows were all around me. Attacking every living thing in Oakvale. My home was burning. My home was dying.

No! I fell hard into the mud and looked to see what I tripped over, I let out a sob. A child, his lifeless eyes stared at me from where he lay. He couldn't be older than seven. Will I die too? Will I die this young? I'm only seventeen! I gasped as I was spotted. I got up to run only to let out a pathetic cry of pain. My ankle felt broken. The shadows were upon me in seconds. They like to play with us before they devour our souls. I felt them bite. I felt them scratch. I felt them do whatever they could to cause me pain. I let out one last scream, pouring all my power into it, just wishing to be somewhere else, anywhere else but here. I collapsed onto the ground as a white light surrounded me.

The ground disappeared from beneath me but the pain continued. I tried to scream again but I had no strength left. When the light faded away I continued to fall. After what seemed like ages I fell onto something hard. It felt like the edge of a round table. It tipped me onto my front as I landed on...carpet?

"What in the world?!" I heard a faded voice shout before black overcame my vision, and finally the pain stopped.

* * *

King Sparrow knelt by the girl's side. She had appeared out of no where. What he had hoped to be a peaceful night was just interrupted. The poor girl was caked in dirt and blood. The long sleeved white dress she had on was in the same condition, as well as almost ripped to shreds. There was no spot on her body that wasn't injured.

"Guards! Get the nearest doctor as fast as you can!" he shouted. The guards standing outside the door shouted back.

"Yes, your majesty!" before thundering footsteps followed. Sparrow had been sitting in front of the fire when a flash of light followed by a crash caught him by surprise. She had landed on the edge of his map table before falling to the floor. Sparrow carefully flipped the limp form over. She couldn't be older than eighteen. A shine caught his eye. Around her neck was thin rope, at the end of it was...he picked it up and wiped of the mud before dropping it with a gasp. A guild seal! She was a hero?! He'd have to seek out Theresa.

The guards returned with a flustered looking balding man in his night wear. It was late at night after all. The doctor took one look at her before he started shouting commands. Even commanded the king to move away. Sparrow did as he was told, he could see a teen hiding in the doorway observing what was happening. He beckoned Logan over and pulled him close. The maids were occupied with young Hero most likely.

The guards hoisted up the stretcher with the girl's body on it then began carrying it to the royal infirmary so the doctor may treat her properly.

"Who is she? Where did she come from?" Logan asked, his voice had just changed from preteen to teen, so it was still adjusting.

"I don't know Logan." Sparrow replied, his heart raced. He was getting too old for this excitement.

* * *

When I awoke I could see bright light attempting to break through my lids. I shielded my emerald eyes as I opened them. The first thing I noticed were scars along my arm. I slowly sat up and observed more of my body. My ankle was in a splint but looked halfway heeled, more scars littered my body. I was in a simple white slip. What happened to me? Where was I?

My surroundings consisted of other beds, a bed table with a cup of water and a necklace on it, stained glass windows, a boy a bit younger than me, a tray with wraps on it, wait what?

My eyes went back to the boy. He was looking at me with calculating eyes, but curiosity was in them. I looked him up and down once. He was in very expensive clothes, his hair was extremely dark brown almost black and it was short but combed back, his posture was stiff. He must come from a high up family.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice broke as if I hadn't used it in a long time.

"Bowerstone Castle, Albion. You've been comatose for almost two months now." he answered before walking to my bedside and handing me the glass of water from the bed table. My eyes widened. Two months? Bowerstone? I drank the water thirstily before putting it back on the table.

"What is your name?" he asked me while tilting his head slightly. I went to answer but a pain ran through my head causing me to grasp it groaning.

"Are you alright? Wait here, let me go get the doctor!" I heard him say over the ringing in my ears...Katherine. My name is Katherine.

"Easy there, you've been through a lot." a voice made me open my eyes. The pain subsided as he made me lay back down.

"What have I been through?" I asked. I couldn't remember anything. It was like something was preventing me.

"You were badly injured, like something attacked you. Do you not remember?" his kind voice asked. He was a balding man wearing whites and grays. He had a bag with medical equipment and small potion vials in it. I shook my head.

"She can't even remember her name." the boy added.

"No, I remember it. It's Katherine. I am Katherine." I corrected him.

"Alright then, Katherine. Where do you come from?" the doctor asked. Another man joined us at this time. He had a golden crown on his head with a familiar symbol in it. He was much older than the doctor. His hair was grey, but his stance told me he was still strong. My mine blanked.

"I don't remember." I answered while staring at the symbol on his crown.

"I'll take it from here." the king said putting a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Alright, if you need anything at all, you need only ask." he said while gathering his bag and leaving. The king smiled his thanks. He removed his crown as he sat down on the stool where the doctor was previously sitting.

"You recognize this symbol, don't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, yes that's the symbol of Heroes." I answered. Then a thought struck me and I looked to the necklace on the stand.

"That was around your neck when you showed up. Do you know if you're a Hero?" he asked while I picked it up and examined it. A memory flashed through my mind.

"Yes. They told me I was the first of my kind. The Hero of Song." I answered while I caressed the freshly polished metal with faraway thoughts. The king tilted his head. The boy now looked at me with admiration and curiosity.

"But she died." he said. The king furrowed his eyes at the boy's words.

"What?" he asked.

"Wait. Who are you people?" I asked before they could continue. The king then laughed lightly. He apologized.

"You may call me Sparrow, don't even worry about formalities. This is my son prince Logan. Please continue Logan." He informed me before gesturing to his son.

"I've read every book there is on Heroes, father. They say the Hero of Song died, well some books say she disappeared but will come back when she is needed, others say the Hero of Song never existed." he said.

"Did they say where she was from?"

"Oakvale." I said without thinking then I covered my mouth surprised. The ki-Sparrow then looked at me with surprise then pity.

"That was once the village of Heroes, not made completely of Heroes but most if not all originated from there, the most famous being the Hero that defeated the Jack of Blades." Logan informed us. I chuckled.

"You certainly like Heroes don't you?" I asked. He chuckled shyly while nodding.

"Wait, was?" I questioned.

"It is Wraithmarsh now. No one knows why or even how but it was destroyed." Sparrow informed me, but I felt like he was hiding something from me. Perhaps he was lying, did he know what happened to my home? Tears came to my eyes after a gasp escaped my lips at his news, but something told me I already knew this.

"Logan, I think we should let her rest some more." Sparrow suggested, standing from his seat.

"No please! Don't leave me alone." I pleaded with them after sitting up quickly. I winced in pain, clenching my eyes shut. I felt Prince Logan rush to my side, helping me lie back down. I opened my eyes and they shifted pleadingly from one person to the other causing more tears to spill. Sparrow looked between Logan and I before he sighed.

"I have some things I need to take care of, why don't you two get to know each other?" he offered before leaving. Logan sat back down, he seemed to be happy to get to know me more. I switched to laying on my side facing him.

"Please stop crying, I understand that Oakvale was your home, but we'll take care of you here. Father wouldn't just abandon you." he spoke softly while taking one of my hands in his. My other hand was resting under the pillow my head lay on.

"Is he a Hero?" I asked. Logan nodded with a proud look.

"How old are you?" he questioned.

"You know it's rude to ask a woman her age, my prince." I joked while sending him a wink then smiled softly.

"Sorry." he looked away blushing. I giggled and removed my hand from his to wipe my tears away.

"I'm seventeen, you?" he smiled softly at my answer and looked back at me.

"I just turned fifteen. My little brother is only ten, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He's always getting into trouble. We're nothing alike I assure you. We only share the same father." he informed me. I tilted my head, curious to know more. What could I possibly say about me when I couldn't remember. He stayed with me as long as he could and we got to know each other, unfortunately his tutor pulled him away but he promised to return. I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Five years later I was a full grown woman of twenty two, the maid for a fifteen year old Hero, Logan who had grown into a tall handsome prince of twenty had me as his maid as well, and I lived happily within the castle. I learned everything I could of the land, of the different animals and enemies, how to fight even though Logan promised he would always protect me, and I made numerous friends in the castle.

Suddenly, without warning, death had reached someone we all loved. It sickened me that the sun was still shining after we lost a great man. Sparrow had passed away in his sleep. He had died of old age. Logan had locked himself in his room for a couple hours earlier this day. Hero and Logan held back their tears and remained strong while we watch the coffin being carried into the crypt by Sir Walter Beck and some of his men as the sun set. A hard look was on Walter's face as he remained strong after losing his mentor and friend.

Logan grabbed my free hand and squeezed it tightly, my other being held by Hero. The doors to the catacombs closed and would remain closed until any other royal family died, which hopefully wouldn't be for a very long time.

The crowd dwindled and left. An hour later it was only Logan, Hero, Walter, and I. Walter sighed.

"I promised him I'd take care of you three and that's what I'll do. The coronation is tomorrow, Logan. Get some rest." Walter said putting a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan just shrugged it off before releasing my hand and walking back to his room.

"I'll speak to him." I said.

"Katherine!" I turned to Hero who had called my name.

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me that lullaby later?" he asked, his voice almost breaking.

"Your song? Of course." I promised. A small sorrowed smile came to his face. Walter looked to me worriedly before I continued walking.

"Don't worry, I've been practicing and I've mastered it." I assured him. He nodded but still looked cautious. I had accidentally put Hero into a week long coma last year when I first sung him the lullaby. So I used chickens, birds, and rabbits to train. "Go and clean up for bed." I requested.

"Walter, they didn't just lose a father, we lost a friend, I understand if you'd like some time to yourself. Rest from training us."

"I'll be alright Katherine." he gave a sad smile. I returned it before leaving to Logan's room.

I knocked on the door. "Logan? It's me, Katherine. Will you let me in?" I asked. Silence. I sighed, knowing he preferred to be alone during times like this. He didn't allow anyone to see him 'weak'. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I said sadly before nodding my goodnight to Jeremy, the guard outside Logan's room then headed to Hero's room. As usual, Jasper, the aging royal butler, was combing Hero's hair. He combed it slower than usual, sad short strokes while he gazed off into his thoughts. Hero looking at the floor sadly.

"You may go Jasper, I'll take it from here." I informed him. He jumped slightly as I pulled him from his thoughts before he nodded and set the comb down.

"Have a nice night madam." he bade goodnight as I guided Hero from his seat to the bed and Jasper closed the door behind him. I pulled the covers back and he laid down pulling them over him himself. I often forgot that he wasn't so much a child anymore.

"Now then, how about that lullaby?" I asked while tilting my head and smiling softly.

"I don't think I can sleep." Hero said, his eyes turned glassy once again. I shushed him and dried the tears that fell before laying beside him.

"How about I stay with you tonight? Will that help? I'll sing you right to sleep too." he nodded accepting. I smiled sadly before beginning to sing softly. Putting my power into the song, to make him fall softly to sleep.

"_It's a little bit funny_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money_

_But boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where_

_We both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if_

_They're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is_

_What I really mean_

_Your's are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody,_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor_

_But then again no_

_Or girl who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but_

_It's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and_

_This one's for you." _

"_Ah~" _I sang out a melody that echoed softly in the room and seemingly the castle. Hero could barely keep his eyes open now.

"_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_._" _He was sound asleep by the time I finished. I returned to my room briefly to change before coming back to Hero and climbing under the covers, pulling him close to me so he'd feel safe and not alone. I fell asleep crying silently onto the pillow. I guess, I was the very last Hero. Unless either Logan or Hero has active hero blood.

I woke up the next day with sore eyes and a headache. I simply sighed and removed Hero's protective arm from around my waist, untangled our legs, then woke him up. I called upon Jasper to ready him for the day. Once Jasper arrived I returned to my room and thoroughly washed myself to look as beautiful as I could, dressing in a lacy blue and white dress, it ended at my ankles allowing my feet to show. Lace, silver embroidery, and blue ribbon decorated it. The back of it was corset style with sapphire ribbon criss-crossing and tying loosely in a bow at the middle. I slipped on white thigh highs, my holsters for my dagger and gun, and black flats. Leaving my hair down, falling softly to my waist. The outfit was much different from the black worn yesterday. I lined my eyes with black and brushed my lashes with black as well. I lightly glossed my lips.

I heard cheers from outside signaling it was time to meet Logan, Walter, and Hero in the upstairs war room. I rushed up there. Hero rushed to my side as soon as I entered. He was wearing a regal prince's suit and a prince's crown similar to Logan's soon to be old one.

"Hero, the kingdom will not only look to Logan but you as well so be strong in the public's eye. Okay?" I informed him. He nodded sadly. I looked to Logan. He was staring at me with awe. I smiled softly and approached him. Walter was the only one not present, he was getting the crown. Logan wore a smaller one showing his status as elder prince but it was going to be removed and replaced with his father's.

Logan was dressed to the best. Black knee high boots, purple pants with a pink stripe on the side, black belt with a gold buckle. A long sleeved purple shirt covered with silver armor chest plate with tasseled shoulder pads, a golden medal sun on his left breast and a red sash covering his right. He wore black gloves lined with gold. His sword was at his side in it's sheath. A black, gold lined short cape that stopped at his mid back was on his back. His face was shaved clean except for the goatee on his chin. His dark hair was combed back as usual. He looked extremely dashing. While I was examining him, he was doing the same to me.

"You look magnificent, Katherine." he complimented softly. I smiled.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Hero added. I chuckled, it seemed he still had a crush on me, but Elise had her eyes on him and I had my eyes on Logan. Not that I'd ever say.

"Thank you, you look very handsome and regal, Logan. I see my design looks extremely well on you and your figure." I said with a wink. He blushed softly and smiled. When he smiled I saw the bags under his eyes. He must have been up all night. Walter then burst into the room interrupting our moment. Behind him was Jasper holding the purple pillow that held the crown. Logan's smile disappeared at the sight of it.

"Sorry we're late, Jasper here wouldn't stop polishing the crown."

"Well forgive me for wanting it to look as best as possible." he snapped.

"Enough! Let's just get this over with." Logan commanded. Hero walked to Logan's side as I stood to Hero's right while Jasper would wait inside. Hero and Logan chose Walter and I to be out on the balcony with them. Walter would put the crown on Logan so he stood to the left of Logan, taking the pillow from Jasper gently. Jasper put his hands on the doors handles.

"Ready your highness?" he asked gently. Logan took a deep breath in before nodding once. The doors opened, the sun shone brightly in our eyes, and the cheers were almost deafening.

Sparrow would have been proud. Hero removed the prince's crown and held it while Walter replaced it with the King's crown. I curtsied low to Albion's new king. The rest of the people followed. Bowing, curtsying, and even kneeling. Logan's speech was great, giving the people hope by passing an act to abolish all trolls, to render them extinct and no longer a threat.

Logan did not want a ball planned nor had for his coronation. He instead put the funds into the army and protection of the people which everyone was glad for.

I found him still in the war room that night, looking at the map, after I had sung Hero to sleep.

"You should be sleeping, my king." I said. He looked up at me, coming out of his thoughts.

"Please Katherine, continue to call me Logan. No need for formalities." he requested. I gave a slow tilted nod as I closed the door behind me. Now that Logan was king the guards outside the door had almost tripled. Going from one to four.

"I'm so proud of you Logan. You did so well today." I complimented smiling. He didn't return the smile causing mine to fade. I tilted my head in concern. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"I don't know if I can do this. Keep up the treasury, protection, fight off starvation and poverty." he listed. I walked over to his side. He was looking at the map, taking in every detail of Albion. I took one of his hands in mine and removed the glove. I entwined my hands in his, just like what we used to do in the garden, it helped us, telling us we were not alone. We had each other. I felt his pulse racing through his hand. Worry was clear in his eyes.

"Such a large burden for a young king." I commented. "You are not alone Logan. You have all of Albion at your side, as well as Walter, Hero, Jasper,"

"You." he finished. I chuckled and nodded.

"Would you like a song?" I asked. He looked to me in surprise. I smiled and informed him of the mastering my powers. He nodded eagerly.

"_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned." _I circled the map releasing his hand. He followed closely while I continued and gesture to the map.

"_But you'll see everyday_

_That will never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are Albion!_

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_._"_ I put my hand to his cheek and he leaned into my hand.

"_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy," _I then grasped the map table and stood proud.

"_Is our pride deep inside_

_We are one." _I turned to him and grasped my hands in his.

"_We are one you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead,_

_All the courage that you need,_

_You will find when you see_

_We are Albion!_" I finished proudly while holding a hand out above the map.

"All of Albion is yours to command, to protect, to watch over. We stand together, we fall together." I said. He suddenly put his arm around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. The kiss was amazing, he was so filled with passion.

"I need you, Katherine. I don't want to admire from afar any longer." he whispered huskily while he kissed along my jaw line and neck. I let out a pleasure filled sigh. He guided me to sit on the map table and he spread my legs but I stopped him before we went further.

"We can't do this Logan. You are king, I'm only a servant, a nobody." I whispered opening my eyes to see his lust filled ones.

"I don't care. I am indeed king and I may have whomever I wish." he growled out before assaulting my neck making me moan his name aloud.

"At least not here." I whispered. He pulled away and caressed my cheek before nodding. He grasped my hand and pulled me into a rushed walk, heading down the halls and up the stairs to his room. The guards sent us curious looks but said nothing, some even had looks of envy. Jeremy smirked knowingly and almost enviously as I put a finger to my lips signaling him to keep this a secret from the other guards when they arrived at the room.

As soon as we got inside his room he slammed the door shut and locked it before pulled me into a lust filled kiss, his hands grabbed my bum and he lifted me so my legs wrapped around his waist causing my shoes to fall off. He grinded his growing arousal into me as he laid me on the edge of his large bed. His kisses trailed to my jaw then my neck. I moaned his name once he got to a certain spot.

"Are you a virgin?" he whispered between kisses.

"I think so?" I replied, my memories still scattered even after all these years.

"I'll start gentle then." he began removing his armor and clothing as quick as he could.

"Slow down, love. I want us to enjoy this." I smirked while sitting up and leaned on my elbow. He shared that smirk. Only his armor, gloves, socks, and boots were removed. He went to remove the crown but I held a hand up.

"Leave it on, show me your pride my king." I spoke in a sultry voice. I saw his pants twitch as he grew harder, forming a tent on his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it slower but I could see he wanted to be naked as soon as possible. I bit my lip as I examined his strong muscled abs, his arms and shoulders rippled with muscles from all the training he's done.

"Like what you see?" his voice was husky and filled with desire and pride. I nodded.

"Oh yes, Logan. Very much." I let out a lust filled sigh as I ran a hand down his front. A line of hair grew on his chest continuing down into his pants. A 'happy trail'. He put my hand in his and kissed my palm than each one of my fingers before guiding it to his belt. I smirked and pushed myself up bringing him into a kiss as I removed his belt. I slipped my hand down the waist band of his pants to wrap my hand around his painfully hard cock. He broke the kiss to throw his head back and growled. I don't know where all my experience was coming from, but I'm not complaining, and neither is he.

I stroked it slowly with one hand before using my other to push down his pants and underwear. He let them fall to the floor leaving him in nothing but the crown. I removed my hand and he whined. I chuckled before standing to guide him to sit. I took a step back before he could grab me.

I untied the back of my dress and took my time removing it, it joined his clothing on the floor. He began to slowly stroke himself as he examined my hourglass figure. Thanks to training and exercise I kept my figure attractive. I was in nothing but a brassiere, my weapons, and my thigh highs. I only wore underwear when I was in pants or a short skirt. He let out a growl when he noticed. I lifted the bra over my head freeing my breasts. I took off my weapons and their holsters and placed them on the bed table. I decided to leave on the thigh highs. I ran my hands slowly down my body as I walked back to him.

He put an arm around my waist and pulled me close. His mouth closed around one of my nipples. My breasts seemed to be bigger than his head. His other hand went from his cock to between my legs. I moaned and my knees buckled as he stroked my clitoris using my juices and his pre-cum to slide a finger into me and use his thumb on my nub. He made me lay down in the bed and continued his movements. I felt the pressure build as I arched my back, pushing my breast further onto his face. I grinded my hips against his hand.

"Oh Logan! Yes! Almost there!" I cried out, but he stopped just before I went over the edge. I whined making him chuckle. He went to the bed table and opened the small drawer. He pulled out a condom. Ripping the package open he then slipped it onto his pulsing dick. His head was turning purple from waiting so long. He grabbed a pillow from beside my head and lifted my hips.

"This will help our position, I'll go in deeper and I'll hit a certain spot that will feel amazing to you." he informed me as he set my pelvic area down on the pillow.

"How do you know so much? Practice on a maid?" I teased smirking. He glared.

"Books, my love, books." he replied before putting himself between my legs. He hugged my waist close and used his hand to position himself at my entrance.

"I'll be quick, just in case." he said, he seemed out of breath. With one thrust he was in. I gasped and threw my head back then moaned. He was so big and made me feel so full!

"You're not a virgin, but you're tight." he moaned out the last part. He seemed disappointed.

"Sorry love."

"It's alright, how could a beautiful, amazing woman like you be a virgin." he began moving slowly. I pulled him into a deep kiss and wrapped a leg around his waist as I met his slow, soft thrusts.

"Don't hold back then." I whispered hotly into his ear before licking it and nibbling on his neck. He growled, grasped my hips, and didn't hesitate to pound into me. Hard and fast. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I arched my back, my breasts were pressed onto his chest. He was hitting just the right spot, my core. I felt his hand go between us, his thumb began to work my clit.

"Oh Logan! My king!" I screamed. I didn't care who heard us.

"That's right! I am your king, I am yours. Just as you are mine." he growled. I practically purred as he picked up the pace. He was close. Waves a pleasure suddenly hit me. Logan kissed me as I screamed in pleasure. I rode the high while he thrust a few more times before he roared out my name over and over. I felt his cock pulse as he emptied himself into the condom while feeling my velvet walls clench around him. He gave one more thrust before pulling out. The condom was completely full. He took it off, tied a knot in it then threw it into the waste basket.

I was still catching my breath. "It has been way too long since I've done that." I panted out. He chuckled and kissed me while caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. This time, it was filled with care and love. When I tried to feel the same I felt...empty. Like a piece of me was missing and he wasn't the right piece. But I kissed back none the less. He pulled the covers over us and pulled me close. I removed the pillow from under me and hit him with it softly. He just chuckled and nuzzled into my neck falling asleep with a sigh. I smiled softly before closing my eyes and I went to sleep hugging him, satisfied and happy.

A few weeks later and plenty of our love sessions, Logan was leaving to Aurora with a small army to scout the land. He was hoping to find allies or even resources there even though it was rumored to be a dead land. We were at the docks of Bowerstone Industrial, sailors loading up a ship invented and made by Faraday Industries. Soldiers were already on board so it was only Logan and I saying our goodbyes.

"Be safe. And return home safe, I'll have a surprise waiting for you." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him close. I nibbled on his ear lobe softly and quickly before pulling away. He groaned and closed his eyes as he concentrated on not getting aroused. We couldn't kiss for we or rather I decided to keep our relationship a secret. I didn't want people to think badly of Logan for being with a commoner like me. I may be the Hero of Song but I was still a commoner none the less, only Walter, Jasper, Logan, and Hero knew I was the Hero of Song.

"I will, take care of Hero, make sure he continues his training and doesn't get into trouble with that Elise girl." he said. It was early morning so Hero was still in bed at the castle. I chuckled and nodded. He smiled gently before getting onto the boat. I remained at the docks as I watched him sail away into the sunrise until he was out of sight. Only one other ship was at the docks by the under-construction Faraday factories. A rather old looking but well kept ship by the name of _Reaver_. The crew on it was just waking up. I looked back to the horizon and watched the rest of the sunrise.

The wind blew my emerald and silver embroidered dress softly. The sleeves were off the shoulder but I wore a silver cloak to protect me from the cold of autumn, it rested gently on my shoulders while the rest was rustling in the wind as well. The dress ended just past my knees. It had sweet heart neckline allowing some cleavage. I wore nude thigh highs giving me the appearance of smooth legs. I wore two inch black heels and emerald silver lined gloves that ended at my upper arms. My necklace with the Hero's guild symbol was tucked in my cleavage. I wore black eye liner, clear lip gloss, and my lashes were brushed with black. I felt eyes on me and looked around the docks of Bowerstone, my emerald eyes soon met chocolate brown. They belonged to a handsome man standing leaning on the ship railing of the _Reaver._ Once he saw my face he stopped smirking and gave me a look of extreme surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Katherine.

**The cover image belongs to Karen Hallion aka khallion on Deviantart. Her Iron Woman images are amazing and they all portray Katherine.** I saw them on deviantart and was like 'OMG that looks exactly how I imagined my OC. Thus I picked a cover.

We meet Reaver in this one. In Fable 2 his eyes were blue but in Fable 3 his eyes were brown and his hair darker.

Warning: implied sex

* * *

I chuckled to myself and smirked. I know I'm beautiful but the man shouldn't act so surprised. I acted uninterested and turned from the sunrise and began my walk back to the open-top carriage that would take me back to the castle. From the short time I had to look at him I saw he was extremely handsome. Luscious short dark hair with sideburns, he wore a black buttoned up shirt leaving only the two top buttons undone, black leather gloves, and his face was youthful. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties. The ship railing prevented me from seeing his bottom half but I'm sure my imagination could to the rest. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand on my arm forcing me to turn just a few feet away from Walter and the carriage. Walter watched with concern and a protective look in his eyes.

"Wait, please." a voice said. I looked up into brown eyes, belonging to the man from the ship.

"Yes?...wait, do I know you?" I asked tilting my head and furrowing my brows as I looked him up and down once again. His lower half consisted of red and gold pants tucked into black boots. A holster was strapped to his left thigh but the handle of the gun was facing me, a cutlass at his right hip. He wielded a gun with his right and a sword with his left.

He looked extremely familiar. Fear, hope, and concern shown in his eyes. Then he seemed to remember himself. He removed his hand from my arm as I turned to fully face him. He cleared his throat and fixed his hair. He must of ran to catch up with me. He smirked but I could still see emotions run amuck in his eyes.

"Perhaps you have heard of me, my dear. I am Reaver." he rolled the R of his name when he answered while bowing and taking my hand in his and kissing it. I noticed he glanced at my ring finger, relief in his eyes. He kept my hand in his after he stood straight again and looked at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow and pulled my hand from his.

"What is your name, my beauty?" he was getting on my nerves with these pet names.

"Katherine. Now if you'll excuse me I have things I need to do." I replied while having a sense of deja vu, as if I had said this all before to the very same man. I turned to head back to the carriage but he once again stopped me.

"Oh come now, just one more question." he requested. I sighed and looked to him crossing my arms. He was silent.

"Well?"

"Where are you from?" I chuckled at the question.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Was my reply.

"Try me, believe me my dear when I say I have heard and seen many bizarre things." he chuckled darkly as if he told a joke only he understood.

"Oakvale." was all I said before I turned and walked to the carriage. Since it was an open top I was able to turn and see his reaction. It was of disbelief, hope, and happiness? Who was this 'Reaver', and what kind of name is that. I smirked and waved my fingers at him as the carriage set off.

"Who was that?" Walter asked.

"Oh just some man named Reaver. Just arrived."

"From where?" Walter was looking back with caution in his eyes. I shrugged.

"I don't know, nor do I care."

"Hmm, Sparrow fought beside a man by that name but there is no way it could be him, he would be an old man by now."

"Oh? You should tell me the story some time." I was interested but the wound was still fresh. Sparrow has only been dead about a month. Walter chuckled.

"Buy me a drink and you'll get more than a story." he joked with a wink as he elbowed me lightly. I laughed.

* * *

Reaver was up early for once, he smirked as what's-his-name walked past in a hurry. He had cum too quickly for Reaver and barely left with his life after at least giving oral pleasure. The boy was young and still had a lot to learn, he especially needed to learn to watch his teeth.

Reaver leaned against the railing and watched his crew unload some supplies that would go into a temporary house. He had come to Bowerstone to discuss business and land with the new King. After hearing of the death of Sparrow he decided it was time to leave the pirate life behind him and take on a more business life. Reaver smirked at the thought of conquering the ladies of court, perhaps they will be more of a challenge then the whores of Bloodstone.

Well well, his first target. A young woman in green and silver watched the sunset. The wind blew softly through her soft looking wavy auburn hair. What a lucky girl she will be to be bedded by him. She looked familiar, perhaps he had already bedded her. That or killed he killed someone she knew. His smirk remained on his face while he examined her. She must be from high status judging by her expensive dress. She then looked around her until her eyes connected with his.

No! It couldn't be! Not after all these years. He heard her screams. He watched as the shadows-stop it! He halted those thoughts and ran to catch up with the girl. He grasped her arm and once she turned and he could see her closer, it was confirmed. She even recognized him! It had to be her. But how?!

He then gathered his thoughts. '_No! I am not he, I am Reaver!_' he cleared his throat and fixed his hair, not that it needed to be fixed, then introduced himself taking her hand in his he kissed it. His way of checking for a ring.

To his extreme relief there was none. Not-not that he cared, he just didn't want to go through the trouble of shoo-dealing with her spouse. She pulled her hand from his but he wanted to hold it for longer. He asked for her name and he got it. Katherine. But where is she from? After some questioning and a mysterious joke to himself he got his answer. Oakvale. His-their home.

He no longer cared how. He only cared that she was here. But she didn't know him, the man he once was is dead so he'll just have to get her back. She will be Reaver's. After all what Reaver wants, Reaver gets. He thought to himself as he watched her carriage go. He ignored the old man's glares that were thrown his way.

* * *

It had been weeks since Logan went to Aurora. He was supposed to be back yesterday. Walter keeps telling me to quit worrying. That they were probably delayed due to no winds. The cook kept kicking me out of the kitchen. When I'm worried, I cook. I've been cooking too much apparently. Hero wasn't complaining. Neither was his new dog Boy.

That man, Reaver, had been visiting the castle nearly everyday. He had originally been here to see Logan but continued to come to the gardens everyday hoping to see me as I go about my duties. He even requested to see me at one point so he could give me a present. I asked him "Why not just bring flowers?" even though I hated flowers, I hated watching something so beautiful die slowly. He replied with "Oh my dear I know you don't like plucked flowers, why would I make you watch something beautiful die slowly?" I have no idea how he knew that about me but it made me smile. I remember how annoying he was the first day, which was the day after Logan left.

I was wearing my warmer maids uniform for once since it was chilly out in the middle of autumn, the only difference between my uniform and the others is that mine is black and white with gold trim showing my high status among servants. All the other maids wear just a black and white uniform. I was running errands around the castle when I heard a ruckus outside the main doors.

"I'm sorry sir but the king is away at the moment and no one is allowed in the castle until further notice but you're welcome to the gardens whi-"

"I know where the blasted gardens are you buffoon! Do you have any idea how close I was to purchasing this place?!" the man gave a frustrated sighed. I remember that voice, I decided to listen in and would step out if I was needed. I wasn't just a maid, I was Logan's personal maid so I saw to all his appointments and needs.

"When will the king return? I am a busy man myself and have better things to do then wait around for some king." he questioned.

"I reckon he'll be back within three weeks sir." the guard answered. I was amazed at his patience with Reaver. Reaver sighed once again before chuckling darkly as if he were planning something.

"I suppose I'll have a look at the gardens, next time I come here you'd better address me correctly as Master Reaver. Understand?" he had a threatening tone.

"Yes si-Master Reaver."

"There's a good lad." then I heard no more, I assume he went to the gardens. I have to go through there to the kitchen later so perhaps I'll see him. I finished filling out paperwork for Logan so all he had to do when he returned was sign them. It's almost time for Hero's lunch. I have to cook for that little mutt as well. Jasper delivers Hero's meals but he has no idea how to cook.

As an apology to Hero for not telling him about Logan's departure Jasper, Walter, and I gave him a border collie puppy which he had named Boy. The only thing I disliked about dogs is their smell.

When I got to the kitchen everyone was crowded around someone.

"I knew in order to get away with the jewel I'd have to defeat the troll, so with the right maneuvers I shot all the weak spots on the troll and had him defeated within three minutes." Reaver's voice bragged. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the majority of the servants were female looking at him as if he were a god. I cleared my throat and the servants took one look before scattering back to there jobs. I had the power to take there jobs away from them or lower there pay.

"Get me some tomatoes, spices, prepare some meatballs, and some type of pasta Samuel, I'll be making Hero something different today." I requested.

"Yes miss." Samuel got to work right away preparing the ingredients. I crossed my arms and tilted my hip as if I were an angry mother waiting for an explanation. Reaver looked at me innocently.

"What a nice surprise! I had no idea you worked as a maid, here I was thinking you were the daughter of a duke or baron. What a lucky royal family to have a goddess such as you for a maid. You know as soon as I purchase land from the king and get my mansion built I shall need some workers, why don't you come work for me then? Hmm? I shall pay you twice as much as what they give you." Reaver offered after standing and walking over to caress my jaw. I raised a brow unamused as his finger rested underneath my chin.

"They don't pay me."

"Well then! All the better to work for me, you could start right now if you'd like." he smirked at me, resting his hand on his hip. I then noticed his outfit. White pants tucked into black boots. Golden buttons with R's on them, the cuff-links on his black buttoned up shirt had R's on them as well. He wore black gloves and a brown waistcoat with more golden buttons. His cutlass was gone but he still had a gun holstered to his thigh.

"Admiring the view my sweet? I know I am nice to look at." he winked at me, I then noticed a beauty mark on his left cheek. I smirked.

"Oh you are indeed handsome Master Reaver but not my type, as for your offer no thank you. The royal family took me in when I was badly injured with extreme loss of memory. They treat me as family for I have none and I will always be grateful for there kindness and continue to serve them." I uncrossed my arms and went to wash my hands to prepare food but Reaver stopped me.

"Not your t-oh hmhm my dear I'm everyone's type! Please Katherine you may call me Reaver. Now walk with me for I'm sure your cook here can manage on his own." Reaver said while putting an arm around my waist forcing me to walk while Samuel began to cook for me, too afraid to stop the man with a gun.

I sighed and moved Reaver's arm from around my waist to instead join in mine so we walked arm in arm. At least he was out of the castle.

"Now love, what's this about loss of memory and being badly injured?" he urged me on. The nobles around us curtsying or nodding their heads politely to Reaver believing he was one of them seeing as he walked with the confidence and wore expensive clothes.

"Well it's sort of a long story." I replied.

"I have the time, well actually I have a few appointments but I shall gladly shirk them all for you my dove." he smiled down to me. I smiled lightly, the flirting just doesn't stop with him.

"Five years ago, Sparrow was the only one in the room and this is how he told me it, as well as Logan and Hero when they asked him how I came to be in the castle. Sparrow was hoping for a relaxing night after a long day so he was sitting reading the book of heroes in front of a warm roaring fire. When a flash of light burst through the room. He could see the map table in the corner of his eye, I had come out of this white portal vortex thing, much different than traveling by cullis gate or so I hear." I looked to see if he was still listening. His eyes showed he was extremely interested. He hurriedly gestured for me to continue.

"I had fallen onto the edge of his map table and it flipped me from my back onto my stomach. He rushed over and saw the I had cuts, bites, burns, bruises, wounds of every kind all over my body but I was unconscious. He immediately had a doctor take care of me while I unconscious for...I believe it was two months...I'm not sure I can remember, but after that, all I could remember was my name and where I was from. The doctor informed me that what had happened was so traumatic and frightening that I'm blocking it from my memory. Ever since that day I've been living in the castle happily. I just see to the needs of King Logan and Prince Hero as well as manage the staff with the royal butler Jasper. That's been my life for the past five years. It's been hard these past few weeks without Sparrow." I finished while looking to the catacombs in the middle of the gardens from our spot. We had stopped to sit at the bench at the base of one of the statues.

"My, what a tale. But you do know of Oakvale do you not?" he asked. Pity, sorrow, and regret was in his eyes. I nodded and looked away.

"It is Wraithmarsh now. A bog filled with wraiths, banshees, balverines, dark spirits, and the shadow court. That is what Logan, pardon, King Logan has told me, but I can't help but want to go there and see it for myself. See what has become of my home, and hopefully regain some if not all of my memories." I replied. He took my hand in his and grasped my chin, making me look him in the eyes.

"Trust me Katherine, you do not want to go to that place." he spoke with a serious and warning tone.

"Besides I know of places much better and less depressing than Wraithmarsh and they'll be even better with me at your side." he flirted with a smirk. He then stole a kiss!

"Reaver! I-"

"Oh shush my dear, I see the way you look at me, I know you want me." he interrupted smirking. He leaned in again but I pulled away and stood angrily.

"Master Reaver, your cockiness is rude, annoying, and a big turn off. Now I trust you'll be able to find your way off the castle grounds for I will not show you. Now please take the hint and back off. Be thankful I trusted you enough to tell you my story. Good day, you pompous ass!" I chewed him out then walked away with my head held high ignoring his surprised look. I heard him begin to laugh behind me. I returned to the kitchens and finished making Hero's lunch. At least Reaver distracted me from worrying over Logan for a while.

"Katherine! Miss Katherine!" a voice pulled me from my memories while I stacked logs inside the war room for when the fire needed to be started that night since the sun would set in a few hours. Jasper came rushing in holding a letter.

"A letter from Aurora came for you, it holds Logan's seal!" Jasper said out of breath as he handed it to me. I gasped and quickly rushed to the desk in the room, I grabbed the letter opener and practically ripped the envelope open. Jasper rung his hands together in worry but kept his distance.

_My dear Katherine, _

_I write to you to inform you that my men and I were attacked. I am the only survivor. Aurora is not safe so I will be returning as soon as I can. The people here have helped me heal from the attack. I can not wait until I can return to Albion safe and in the light. I should be home within at most three days after you get this letter. I hope you shall be there waiting for me. Say hello to Hero, Jasper, and Walter. Inform them of my status and that I will return._

_Forever yours, King Logan of Albion._

I read it silently then looked into Jasper's eyes with relief.

"He's alright but injured and healing. He said to inform you that he should be back within three days. Jasper I want you to have the castle thoroughly cleaned, buy fresh ingredients from the marketplace and prepare for his return. His men will not be with him for he is the only survivor of an attack. Alright? Inform Walter and Hero of his status as well." I ordered gently. Jasper nodded and rushed back out. I went to the gardens with the letter and went to the gazebo where Logan and I would often read together. Snow was already covering the ground and the plants since winter has just begun. I shivered and held the letter close in relief that he was alright.

"Shouldn't you be dressed warmer my Katherine?" Reaver's voice questioned. I jumped slightly and turned to see him in the entrance of the gazebo. My warm maids uniform consisted of black leggings, white ankle boots with one-inch heel, the maids uniform lengthened to end at the knees instead of upper thighs, the short black sleeves turned into long ones, I had removed the black gloves early to open the letter.

"I was in a rush and wasn't thinking to grab my coat." I informed him. He was wearing an expensive looking white coat, the top lined with black fur. The front ended at his hips but the back continued down to the back of his knees. What wasn't fur was simply black trim. Golden cuff links with R's on them were at the end of the sleeves. I shivered once again and began rubbing my arms.

"I'll go inside to warm up." I said before curtsying to him.

"Oh nonsense, here." he stopped me and removed his coat putting it around me and rubbing my arms. It smelt of gunpowder, wine, and a musky cologne most likely expensive. "Better my dear?" he asked. I nodded.

"Is this balverine fur?"

"Of course! Slain it myself with one shot between the eyes." he bragged proudly.

"That's horrible! I know they're ferocious creatures but they shouldn't be hunted for game. I've heard that some could actually be tamed or even reasoned with for they still have a human side."

"Oh my dear do forgive me but it was only one balverine. One less balverine to eat the children of Millfields." he apologized but I felt that it wasn't a true apology.

"Now what has my girl been up to hmm?" he asked tilting his head and pulling me close.

"I'm not your girl Reaver." I dead panned, but I still felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Not yet." he bopped a finger on my nose. I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head making him smiled softly and chuckle.

"Well, King Logan is returning in about three days but I think you should wait a week to see him. He and his men were attacked in Aurora, he was the only survivor unfortunately. He'll need his rest so please wait to deal with him." I requested.

"Of course my dear, anything you ask of me I shall give." he pulled away before he bowed lowly to me. I chuckled and shook my head as he lifted his head and looked at me with an adorable smile and a wink. He stood up straight.

"There's a gift for you in the left breast pocket." he informed me pointing to the coat.

"I told you I don't want-"

"Oh hush and accept it, I had it made especially for you my love." I frowned at his input but reached into the pocket nonetheless. My fingers felt ribbed glass I pulled out a glass emerald rose without the stem. I gasped at the beauty. The glass seemed to have some sort of glitter within it.

"An immortal flower just for you, it even matches your eyes. It was either that or a glass dildo." he spoke. I gasped at the audacity.

"Reaver!" I couldn't keep the smile of my face though as I laughed a bit. I actually wouldn't have minded a glass dildo. I missed Logan's company.

"I ask but one thing in return." he caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"And what is that?"

"A kiss, just one." he smiled, not smirked, smiled. I looked back down at the beautiful flower. One kiss wouldn't hurt, right?

"Alright." as soon as I answered his arm closed around my waist and he pulled me into a deep kiss. His other hand caressed my cheek. He kissed me as if he hadn't seen me in years, as if I would disappear at the slightest of touch, as if he loved me. Remember when I said a piece of me was missing? It felt like Reaver was that piece.

"Katherine?!" I pulled away from Reaver surprised but he held on. Behind him was Logan! He had returned early! And he looked furious.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Katherine.

Warning: lemon in this chapter with Logan.

* * *

I pushed Reaver away from me, pushing the flower back into his hands as I did so ignoring his questioning angered look.

"Logan!" I cried and hugged him tight but pulled away when he hissed in pain.

"Oh sorry, I'm so happy you're alright! You're home! What happened?" I questioned and examined him. There was a scar still healing on his lip, his arm was in a splint and he was leaning on his left leg. His right must be injured. He looked malnourished as well.

"We'll talk later, who is this?" he asked while using his free arm to pull me close to him possessively while he looked to Reaver angrily.

"~Reaver, your majesty. A simple business man. I've been waiting to do some business with you, while waiting I met lovely Katherine here who has been very kind and accommodating while you were away." Reaver bowed dramatically putting the flower in one of the pockets of his pants.

"Accommodating?!" Logan was furious.

"I was simply keeping him updated my king, he is only here to buy land and do business." I informed Logan. "Nothing happened I promise." I whispered in his ear. His arm squeezed me tighter. I then realized I was still wearing Reaver's coat. I quickly removed it and held it out to him. He took it and tugged quickly and roughly pulling me from Logan's arm. Reaver caught me before I fell forward.

"So sorry my dear, it seems I don't know my own strength. Would you?" he turned his back to me and held his arms out. I sent an apologetic look to Logan, I was a maid so it was my duty to serve guests of the castle as well as the royal family. I helped Reaver back into his coat. I felt something heavy slip into the pocket of my skirt but ignored it for now.

"Thank you. As requested by your fantastic maid I shall return in a week to do business. Rest well your majesty." Reaver bowed once again before sending me a wink and leaving. He was a gutsy man I'll give him that. Logan gave him a glare so nasty I thought Reaver would drop dead as he swaggered off. Logan put his arm back around my waist and rushed me to the war room with him, well as quickly as he could with a limp. Once we got there he immediately began with the questions.

"What the hell do you think you were doing kissing him? Was I nothing to-" I pulled him into a kiss holding his face in my hands to silence him.

"He is merely a man that can not take a hint. He gave me a gift and requested a kiss and I accepted. He kissed me that one time, that is all and that is all that will ever happen. Now calm down my love." I informed him. I used my powers in the last sentence. His entire body relaxed and he calmed. I pulled the glass flower from my pocket, oh he was good. I put the flower on the desk as a decoration.

"Cheater." I chuckled at what Logan said referring to me using my powers.

"Now please tell me what happened, you have no idea how worried I've been. Sam kicked me out of the kitchen." I said pulling him close gently so not as to hurt him further.

"We were attacked, that's all there is to say. What attacked us will be coming here and I need to gather as much protection and funds as I can. My men dropped like flies. It wanted me to live, it only-" he stopped and sighed.

"Just understand that it is my burden to bare. Ignorance is bliss right now, for your protection you mustn't know. Please just trust me Katherine." spoke softly while caressing my cheek with his thumb. Fear was in his eyes. Whatever it was it really scared him. Logan had a vast amount of knowledge and fighting skills. For him to be scared was something else. I simply nodded.

"Now what was the surprise." he smirked to get off subject. I chuckled.

"Let's get you fed first, you look so undernourished. The others will want to see you as well."

"I've already seen and spoke with them. As soon as I am fully healed my training will increase, I want you to train more as well along side Hero. You need to know how to protect yourselves." Logan informed me.

"Well then let me get you a nice hot bath started and I'll feed you while you relax and then tonight I shall give you your surprise." I winked at him as I headed to the bathroom in his room. Thanks to the plumbing invented by Ernest Faraday we are able to have hot water to fill a tub at the turn of a knob.

While I was bent over the tub waiting for the water to heat up I felt Logan come up behind me and grasp my hip with his free hand. He slid his hand to rub my clit through my clothes while he grinded his slow growing arousal into me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"You have no idea how badly I needed you over there Katherine, how badly I _need_ you now." he whispered huskily in my ear as he bent over me.

"Then wait Logan and I assure you it will be worth it." I promised while I quickly plugged the drain and allowed the tub to fill with hot water. I pulled away from him.

"I'll come back with some food but while I'm gone take those sandy clothes off and get in the tub once it's full. You know how to work the knobs." I said before kissing him then leaving the room. I had to unlock the door first. When leaving I noticed all the candles lit and six guards were at his door instead of four.

I loaded a plate with grapes, berries, chicken sliced in bite size pieces, bread, and pieces of chocolate. I covered the platter and returned to Logan's room. Steam came from the bathroom but I didn't hear the water running. I opened the door to find him relaxing in the tub with his head back and his eyes closed. All the candles were lit making the room as bright as possible.

"Do you really need all the candles lit?" I questioned while setting the platter on my knee as I sat on a stool beside the tub.

"You never know what could lurk in the shadows." was all he said. His eyes went to the platter. I smirked and lifted the lid.

"I get the feeling they didn't feed you well enough."

"Food was scarce, I gave most of what I had to the people."

"How kind of you my king." I smiled and put a berry in my mouth before kissing him and passing it into his mouth. He moaned and put a hand around my neck when I went to pull away. He kissed me as if he were a desert man starved of water. After a few moments I forced him to let me pull away.

"I thought I would never see you again. I thought I was done for." Logan said. I gave him a look of pity and kept to myself that I thought the same while he was missing. I continued to feed him and once he was finished I massaged his shoulders then his scalp as I cleaned the dirt and sand from his hair. It seemed he had come straight to me when he returned but he told me as soon as he returned he saw Walter to inform him of an increase in the guards, Jasper to add more candles and keep the curtains open for more light, and Hero to make sure he was safe.

"I didn't expect to find you with another man in the gardens, in _our_ _spot_ none the less." he growled. I pulled the towel over his head and dried his hair roughly.

"I may love sex but do you really think I would become a harlot as soon as you're gone?" I accused.

"Of course not, I just think that someone is bound to want to steal you from me. You're a strong, beautiful," he pulled me to his dry nude body and began to kiss my neck after each word. "Smart -kiss-, young -kiss-, amazing -kiss-, woman." he finished with a kiss to my lips. He pulled the ties of my dress loose and I let it slip to the bathroom floor telling myself I'd get our clothes later. He picked up my legs to wrap around his waist but he hissed in pain and I barely had enough time to catch myself as he dropped me.

His arm was holding his ribs and he clenched his eyes in pain. Scars and bruises littered his body.

"I can heal you." I whispered looking to the floor. He opened his eyes and looked to me surprised. " I was humming while gardening and some flowers died and the scars on my arms healed." I showed him the proof by turning. I removed my leggings showing I had healed the rest of my body as well. His eyes took in my body greedily.

"Do it. Heal me so I can claim you as mine once again." he commanded. A shiver went up my spine. I pulled him back into his room.

"All I need is an item. I steal what life it has in it. I prefer fixable things." I informed him. I rushed to get the glass flower since I was in nothing but my underwear and didn't want anyone to spot me. I kissed Logan and guided him to the bed then proceed to mount him. He groaned.

"This will only take a moment." I whispered against his lips. I put the flower in his hands and held my hands over his then closed my eyes and sang softly putting my power into the song.

"_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_." as I finished I felt the glass crack in our hands. He let out a relieved sigh and as I opened my eyes all that remained was the scar on his lip. The glass flower had cracks in it as well as it's color faded. I set it on the bed table and kissed Logan long and hard.

"Time for your surprise." I whispered in his ear. It only took a few seconds of grinding on him for him to become erect and ready. I sat up and removed just my bra so he may view my breasts. I maneuvered myself until my mouth was by his erection but he moved to sit up against the pillows. He smirked down at me. I crawled back to the right place and gave him one long lick. He threw his head back groaning.

"Don't tease me Katherine." he commanded. I chuckled and grasped the end of his shaft with one hand while fondling his balls with my other. I experimented with my tongue, licking around his member for his soft spots before I engulfed him in my mouth. His hand entangled into my hair while I took as much of him as I could. I bobbed my head up and down and sucked while twirling my tongue. I had secretly practiced with a banana. His moans were nonstop. I pulled away for breath but continued to stroke him quickly.

"I take it you're enjoying this my king?" I spoke in a lust voice. I could feel my own loins growing moist from his voice and the feel of his cock.

"Oh, Katherine. That's it, please your king." he ordered. I could feel he was getting close. Now for the finale, I subtly took a deep breath then I removed my hand from him but kept one on his balls and used the other to massage his inner thigh. I took him into the back of my throat. Using not only my hand but my tongue as well since my mouth was that far down his throbbing shaft. I concentrated on keeping my throat relaxed but I couldn't help but gag. I was going to pull back for air but his hand pushed me back down and he roared as he thrust into my throat and came, his entire body tense. I squinted my eyes and held until I had to hit his thigh to let me breathe.

He panted and fell back onto the bed as he watched me wipe excess cum from the side of my mouth. I stood and went to the washroom to wash out my mouth as well as give him time to recover. When I walked back into the room he was looking to me while he ripped open a condom and slipped it on his already hard member. What was different was the dark look in his eyes. He pulled me into a harsh kiss when I reached the bed. He pulled me roughly onto the bed and ripped my underwear off, throwing the shredded pieces somewhere in the room.

"Now it's my turn to conquer _you_. My Kat." he spoke huskily as he flipped me onto my front. He guided my hands to grasp the back of the bed before he penetrated my vagina from behind. I cried out in pleasure feeling him go deep and hit my core. His thrusts were harsh and quick. His fingers grasped my throat and jaw hard as he bent over me so he could kiss me. our teeth clacked together. I felt his ball-sac slap against my clit over and over. His other hand grasped my hip.

"Oh Logan! Yes! Oh gods." my knuckles grew white as I held onto the bed. My back arched so my hips mere in the air and meeting his thrusts. My head thrown back and my mouth open in a silent scream. My eyes were glazed over in pleasure. I heard the bed bang against the wall from how hard he was pounding into me. He moved my hair to the side and kissed along my shoulder before biting me.

"AH FUCK!" I screamed in pain and pleasure as one of my hands released the bed to hold Logan's head to my shoulder. Who knew I would enjoy this sort of thing.

"You like that?" he asked against my neck before he pulled out and flipped me over onto my back. He bent my legs and spread them before entering me once again, his hands on my bent knees pushing me into the bed then letting my bounce back up to meet his thrusts again and again. He began to not only thrust but maneuver his hips in just the right way that it continued to hit my core over and over. I sighed with lust and pulled him into a tight kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as I moaned as I began to battle his tongue. He lightly nipped on my tongue forcing me to surrender. His thrusts quickened. I broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"Cum for me Logan. Cum my king. Let's climax together shall we?" I whispered fervently.

"Argh! Yes! Katherine!" he roared and I felt his cock throb as he emptied himself. His hand slipped between us and he helped me reach orgasm with him. He collapsed beside me and slid out. He removed the rubber, throwing it and not caring where it landed. He pulled our sweat soaked bodies together and brushed my hair aside as he examined my face. I sighed exhausted and closed my eyes.

"I love you." he said. My eyes shot opened and looked into his. His hand went from rubbing my arm to caressing my cheek. I opened my mouth to reply but for some reason I couldn't get anything out. A worried look came to his eyes and he sat up.

"Katherine?" he questioned. I turned to lay on my back and put my hands over my eyes. "Katherine, you do love me...don't you?" I took a deep breath before sighing as if I was about to confess a dirty secret.

"Logan...I love you..."

"But?"

"But I'm not _in_ love with you." I pulled my hands away to look at him. He was giving me a hurt look as if I had torn his heart out and forced him to watch me eat it. I sat up on my knees and gently held his head in my hands.

"Logan, I do feel something between us but I just don't know how long it will last. I love being with you, you are amazing in bed!"

"But would you spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked surprising me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Will you marry me Katherine?" his eyes held a pleading look. I swallowed to wet my suddenly dry throat. I shook my head. I dropped my hands from his head and hugged myself.

"I'm not ready for a commitment Logan. Besides, you're the king, I'm a servant, a commoner. The people want you to marry someone with status, who can handle the responsibility of being queen and provide an heir. They barely tolerate us doing this, I know they know!" I argued. I sighed and shook my head.

"I will always remain by your side. I will always care for you Logan." I whispered and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me desperately.

"Please, just don't leave me." he requested when we pulled apart.

"Never."

* * *

The next week was hard to get through. Logan and I still slept together and I still helped him 'relieve' some stress but I could see he was afraid I would leave him at any moment. I do love Logan but he just isn't the right one. I feel he is merely someone to pass the time. I feel guilty for even feeling that way.

I waited at the front doors to escort Reaver to the War room where Logan is waiting to do business. Around nine o'clock precisely, Reaver arrived. A tall hat and a cane was added to his wardrobe. By tall hat I mean _tall_ it was the length of his upper body. A pair of goggles were at the brim of the hat.

"What a nice welcome! Lovely to see you again my dear, though I must say I prefer your hair down." he took my hand in his and kissed it. I smiled and laughed lightly through my nose. My hair was in a loose bun today.

"Logan is waiting in the war room for you. If you'll follow me." I said pulling my hand from his and began to walk up the steps.

"Lovely architecture but I would of gone for a more darker look."

"Oh?"

"Why yes I plan to have plenty of red in my mansion."

"Should you get it." I commented. We had arrived.

"Oh I shall." he chuckled darkly. I raised an eyebrow before knocking on the door.

"Enter." Logan's voice answered. I opened the doors.

"Reaver is here to see you your majesty, as promised." I announced his arrival and held the door open for Reaver before closing it once he was inside the room.

"Your majesty! I do hope you have recovered from your unfortunate attack." Reaver spoke dramatically, but I felt like there was no truth behind it.

"What business do you have with me, Mister Reaver?" Logan asked. I stood by the door awaiting any orders.

"Call me Reaver please. Mister makes me sound so..." he shuddered at the next word. "...old." Reaver walked over to the map table and examined it. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to purchase a spot of land from you to build my mansion upon."

"And what piece of land is that?"

"Hero Hill." he rolled the R and slammed his cane onto a spot of the map making us jump. "I'd like to demolish those hideous ruins and replace it with an extravagant mansion with a lovely view of the lake."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. Hero Hill is a piece of history that will remain where it is." Logan denied him. Reaver was about to protest but I spoke up.

"Why not let him purchase the rest?" I offered walking forward to the map.

"The rest?" they questioned in unison. I pointed to the spot.

"The piece of land that's in front of Hero Hill right on the edge of the lake. You'll have not only a view of the lake but you could build your own private docks." I suggested while circling the area with my finger. Logan and I looked to Reaver who had a hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, I must say that is a...brilliant idea! Name your price and I shall pay it." Reaver agreed with the idea. Logan named the price and it seemed Reaver was happy with it.

"Katherine, get the deed for the land please, you know where it is." Logan requested.

"Yes, your majesty." I curtsied shortly before walking over to the desk and opening the middle drawer. I pulled out a stack of papers and sifted through it until I reached the correct one. I pulled it out carefully since it was slightly damaged from age. I brought it over to them with a quill and an ink well so they may sign it.

Once Logan signed over the deed, Reaver rolled it up and put it in his coat.

"The payment will arrive tomorrow, your highness. You and Katherine are welcome to come and see the mansion as soon as it is finished." Reaver invited.

"Do you know when that will be?" I questioned with a tilt of my head.

"I'm sure I could pull some strings and have it finished by next year." he answered smiling, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We look forward to it." Logan commented although he didn't sound excited.

"Allow me to escort you out Master Reaver." I opened the doors, having to say formalities in front of Logan. Reaver winked at me as he passed through the open doors.

"Of course, my dear." Logan glared at Reaver's back. I closed the doors after sending Logan a reassuring smile. Once I was at Reaver's side I felt my hair suddenly fall from it's bun. Reaver chuckled.

"Master Reaver!"

"I told you my dear you look much better with your hair down." he ran his gloved fingers through it lightly after tossing the hair tie to the floor. I swatted his hand away and looked to see if anyone saw as we continued down the hall to the stairs. Only one guard patrolling but he ignored us after being sent a daring glare from Reaver. I shook my head and couldn't keep the smile from my face. This man was something else, and I liked it. We soon reached the main doors.

"I hope you'll be warm and have a safe journey back to where you're staying."

"I'd be warmer with a kiss from you." he flirted with a wink and bent down turning his cheek toward me but also keeping his eyes locked with mine. I bit my lip and rolled my eyes. Just as I went to kiss his cheek he turned his head and put his lips to mine, he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss not allowing me to pull away. But I didn't want to pull away. He ended the kiss just as I began to kiss him back. Our lips just fit so perfectly together, his lips were so warm and soft.

"I look forward to our next meeting my love." he bowed his head then left. Just like that. I felt eyes on me and turned to see guards, maids, and other servants suddenly get back to their job.

"Not a word." I ordered. A chuckled sounded.

"You especially Jeremy." I commanded harshly. Logan must not know of this.

* * *

R&R peoples! next chapter: Clockwork Island! Logan brings Kat with him to meet Ernest Faraday. Day by day Logan is getting darker, more desperate, more possessive, and more fearful. Kat is really worried for him and goes to Reaver for comfort and consoling. Why does Kat wake up with so many bruises? How can she get rid of this haunting nightmare? Is Hero letting her win on purpose when they train? Kat begins to eat lunch with Hero after training making Elise jealous when Hero's attention and flirting is directed towards Katherine.

Lots to come! Next chapter will be pretty eventful.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: lemon/rough sex/rape

Disclaimer: I only own Katherine.

Katherine's age: 22

Logan's age: 20

Hero's age: 15

The wind felt nice in my hair, after Reaver complimented it I left it down more often now. I wore a sapphire dress that went to my ankles, black flats, and a white long sleeved shirt under the dress. The waves against the side of the ship were calming. Clockwork Island was only a days trip away, we would arrive by nightfall. I suggested to Logan that we could of traveled by night so we could sleep the whole journey but he preferred to stay in the daylight.

After wandering the ship, reading a book, and spending some time with Logan we had arrived at the island.

Upon arriving I noticed all the other ships there as well as people leaving the park for the night, all appearing tired but happy, as if they had a wonderful day together. I smiled at a young family carrying children that were fast asleep exhausted. Logan put his arm in mine, making me stay by his side with his escort guards around us. We began up the stairs for the entrance to the park. Lampposts around us began to turn on and hum with electricity as the sun set.

"It's like magic." I whispered while looking at the lampposts. Logan hummed in agreement. He's been so uptight recently. We came to an interesting sculpture on our left and I looked at it longingly but we were here for business, not pleasure.

We stopped in front of an odd large human looking contraption. It had a turnkey on it's back like a toy or a music box would. It suddenly sprang to life, it's green eye glowing with life as it began to speak in a robotic yet humanoid voice.

"Welcome to Clockwork Island! We hope you enjoy this brief glimpse at the world of the future. It is an honor to have you visit us, your majesty. My name is Huxley, I am a Mark II Colin Robot, made specifically for greeting and guiding the many guests of Clockwork Island. If you will follow me I will bring you t-t-to Mr. Faraday." he informed us, stuttering a bit and almost malfunctioning. I giggled and grasped Logan's arm in excitement.

"His inventions are amazing, aren't they my king?" I asked. Logan nodded while he examined Huxley as we followed behind him. The guards, Logan, and I marveled at the inventions around us. There were more robots like Huxley acting as citizens of the futuristic road lined with houses. More lampposts were around us, all lit up brightly.

Ahead of us was an aged man waiting in a gazebo at the center of the park. He rung his hands together in anticipation and a smile was on his face. Excitement in his eyes. He walked up to us as Huxley stood aside.

"It is an honor to have you here, your highness, I am Professor Ernest Faraday." he bowed as he spoke. Logan released my arm and walked up to Mr. Faraday nodding his head in greeting.

"I've heard nothing but good things of you and your inventions. It's changed the way of life, I'm impressed. You have my full attention." Logan glanced at Huxley. Mr. Faraday was practically beaming.

"I am sure you are tired from your journey here, I could show you to the house you will be staying in unless you would prefer to stay in your ship." Ernest said. I looked to Logan hopefully, he glanced at me before nodding.

"My maid Katherine, and Captain Jeremy will stay with me while the rest of my men shall stay aboard the ship." he informed Ernest. I curtsied at my name while Jeremy saluted.

"Absolutely! Right this way my king." Ernest said. Huxley began walking back to the park entrance while Ernest led us to a blue house that was surrounded by a white picket fence. It was very quaint.

"You should find everything you need in here, just in case you need anything else, I will be staying in the house to the left of this one." Mr. Faraday informed us pointing to the brown house next to us after he unlocked the door to the house and allowed us to walk inside.

"Thank you Professor, I shall speak with you tomorrow morning." Logan dismissed him before ordering the rest of the guards to get our things and bring them here from the ship.

Logan guided me inside while Jeremy would stand guard outside until another guard would come from the ship to change shifts.

I was fascinated with the stove as I cooked us all something to eat before we went to sleep.

Logan told me to explore the island while he spoke with the professor. Normally I was supposed to remain at his side in case he needed something but I think he was hiding something from me.

All the inventions were unforgettable, from the clockwork dog to the sculpture of our solar system. The book I had read of stars and planets had little in it as well as no pictures so it was a nice surprise to see the sculptor.

Later that day Logan told me we were to stay at the island for the week so Logan could wait for the professor to build a certain type of Colin Robot as protection for the kingdom. Did Logan want an army? He had enough of perfectly capable men. I hope he wasn't becoming power hungry.

During that week Logan trained with me, I sketched and drew all the inventions the best I could for memories and knowledge, I was even able to spend time at the beach. It was a nice change from spending my days in the same castle everyday.

It was our final day on the island and Logan was meeting with the professor for the progress on the robots. I decided to see the robots myself as well as check up on Logan. When I arrived at the room within the factory that they were meeting in I heard raised voices.

"No! I will not allow this. My inventions were meant to remain pure and bring forth a bright future, not to become an army for some power hungry king." Ernest Faraday's voice shouted.

"How dare you! These robots are meant to be guards, enforcers, and protection for the kingdom. If you will not build them then you leave me no choice but to confiscate your industry from you and lock you up as a traitor to the kingdom." Logan seethed. I heard the cocking of guns. I pushed open the doors.

"Logan! What are you doing? He's trying to help us!"

"Stay out of this! Remember your place Katherine." he commanded.

"Take him to the Keep." Logan ordered a few of the guards. What was The Keep?

"Yes your majesty." the guards said as they escorted Mr. Faraday to the docks. He looked at me with pleading eyes to help him but there was nothing I could do as I looked at him with apologizing eyes.

"Logan, what is the meaning of this?" I questioned.

"I needed those robots Katherine. Just think of it, metal men that won't bleed or die after being shot. Think of how many lives will be saved, how much gold will be kept in the treasury." he rubbed my arms as he tried to convince me that what he did was right. I shook my head at him ashamed and disappointed with his decision. What has gotten into him?

"But what will become of the industry? Bowerstone was doing so well. Do you know how many people will lose their jobs?"

"That Reaver said he was a businessman, I'm sure he can take care of the industry and factory once it's open."

"And what of this park? This island?" he began to usher me to the docks as well, the guards from our ship were escorting people from the island. People were angry and disappointed, while children were crying. Other guards were bringing our things back to the ship.

"I'm afraid it will have to be shut down." was all he said.

"What?! But-"

"Enough Katherine!" he yelled. I silenced and shrugged his hand off my arm angrily before stomping back to the ship on my own. I heard him sigh behind me. During the journey back to Bowerstone I gave him the cold shoulder but continued to serve him as a royal maid is supposed to do.

* * *

A few days later I was training with Hero and Walter. I wore my hair up in a bun, black trousers, brown boots, brown belt, and a white blouse with a brown under-bust corset around my waist.

"Ah!" Hero's breath was knocked out of him as I pushed him down again and put my sword to his throat.

"You know Walter, I think he's letting me win." I chuckled, catching my breath as I helped Hero stand. Hero and Walter laughed.

"I believe he is, he's never lost this many times before, but his footwork does need some work." Walter said.

"Hey! I am not, come on one more round. Let's make it interesting."

"Oh? How so?" I rested a hand on my hip and tilted my head.

"If you win, I'll take you to any town you want. But if I win, you have to go on a date with me." Hero smirked smugly as my eyebrows shot up and I laughed. I looked to Walter who shrugged and smiled.

"What about Elise?" I asked.

"What about her? She's just a friend." I rolled my eyes at his answer, he is so clueless.

"Any town?"

"Any town." he echoed. I smirked. I have just the town in mind.

"Alright." I agreed before beginning the match right away by striking my sword at him, he immediately blocked. I swung hit after hit after hit, he blocked all of them before he finally used his strength to push me away. I stumbled back and he used that chance to kick my legs out from under me. I rolled to avoid his sword and stood back up. We then began to clash our swords together for a few minutes. Normally the round was over by now but we were both truly trying.

He put a lot of his strength into his next swing and was able to charge at me, falling on top of me while pushing his sword down on mine.

"Give up yet?" he was able to get out. I rolled us over and gained the upper hand.

"Funny, I was about -ugh- to ask you the same." he then did a painfully gutsy move and kicked me in the stomach, off of him. I quickly stood while grasping my probably already bruised belly. I was having difficulty keeping up with his hits now. He was then able to knock my sword from my hand. I held my hands up in surrender before coughing a couple times.

"You -cough cough- win."

"You alright. I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick so hard. Jasper get her some water." Hero came over to me and rubbed my back gently while I bent over with my hands on my knees. Jasper rushed to the kitchens. Walter began to chuckle before belting out into a laugh.

"Good move! That was marvelous!" he complimented.

"Good move!? More like a dirty trick."

"Aw come, let me make it up to you. I'll take you to Oakfield for that date tomorrow." Hero said. Jasper came back and handed me a cup of water. I gulped it down before handing the empty cup back. I chuckled.

"It can't be tomorrow, Logan has a meeting with Master Reaver and I have to be there. How about this weekend? Sunday is my day off." I suggested. Hero scrunched his face at the mention of Reaver.

"Alright, alright."

"It's time for your academic studies your majesty." Jasper said.

"See you later, Katherine." Hero waved. Walter followed me to the throne room where he and I stood beside Logan while Logan dealt with the decision making of the day. The day was stressful for Logan so he needed 'relief'.

"I was thinking, this Sunday we could go horseback riding." Logan suggested while he kissed my throat and neck as he fingered me. I moaned.

"I can't. I have a -Ah yes! Right there!- date with Hero." Logan stopped his actions and I whined.

"What? What do you mean a date?" he questioned angrily through clenched teeth, a dark look was in his eyes. Perhaps I should of lied.

"We made a bet during training, if I won he would take me to any town I wanted to visit, if he won I would go on a date with him and he won." I explained. Logan suddenly backhanded me. I fell from my seat on the map table. I held my stinging cheek.

"How dare you! You are mine, you should have declined, bet or not." I gazed up at him fearfully. He pulled me up harshly and bent me over the map table, he pulled my breeches the rest of the way down then I heard him unbuckle his belt before he plunged himself into me.

"Logan please!"

"Hush! You belong to me Katherine. You owe this family your life. I am your king -groan- if I have to ban my own brother from seeing you I will. I will do whatever it takes to make you learn." he continued to thrust into me quick and hard. I clawed at the map, chipping the paint of the ocean. He was being too rough. His hands gripped my hips too tightly. He grunted and sped up his thrusts as I kept my forehead touching the table. His hand grasped my hair and he pulled my head back so he could bite my neck, marking me. I cried out in pain.

"Not inside!" I pleaded. He pulled out and forced me on my knees before shoving his cock inside my mouth. He thrust into my throat forcing me to gag before he came, his whole body tensed and he roared as his seed burst into the back of my throat. I swallowed and coughed once he finally pulled out. He panted as he watched me pull up my pants and curl up against the map table. I clenched my eyes shut as I tucked my head onto my knees. I heard him pull his pants up and his buckle click into place. He knelt next to me and began to pet my hair. I flinched and he sighed.

"It's for your own good my love." he said before standing and leaving the room. When I was able to gather myself I went to my room and cried as I bathed, the kind, gentle, brave, and caring Logan I knew was gone. What do I do Sparrow?

When I dressed in my night clothes I decided I would no longer spend my nights with Logan but I did not want to be alone. I went to Hero's room and snuck in. I crawled into bed with the teen and curled up against his form. He groaned as I accidentally woke him. I just hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked groggily. I just nodded. He rubbed my shoulder and arm as he pulled me close. Boy settled his body on Hero's and I's legs. I fell asleep in Hero's arms. I was lucky that it was dim in the room and he couldn't see the bruise on my cheek from Logan's hit. The next day I woke to Hero shaking me. His face showed concern.

"Are you alright? You were thrashing in your sleep." Hero helped me sit up and hugged me close.

"There were shadows chasing me. I tripped and they were just...on me..." Hero's thumb rubbed my shoulder gently, I flinched and pulled away. I slipped my nightdress down my arm to reveal a bad bruise on my shoulder.

"Did I hit you too hard there in training yesterday? That's pretty bad." he wondered while softly touching it. I shook my head.

"I don't think so, maybe." I pulled the sleeve back up and stood from the bed. The sun was now rising so it must be around six. "I'm going to go get dressed. Thanks for letting me sleep here last night." I said.

"Anytime, Katherine. You're welcome to my room." he winked. I chuckled and went back to my room and put on my uniform and have a quick sponge bath before going to the kitchens. I made breakfast for Boy, Hero, and Logan. Jasper walked in and had a cup of coffee before taking the tray to Hero's room. I took the other breakfast to Logan's room.

I took a deep breath before knocking then entered the room. Logan was already awake and dressed.

"You didn't come to bed last night." he said. No 'good morning' or 'how did you sleep'.

"I decided to sleep in my own room." I lied to him as I set the tray on his table. His arms appeared on either side of me and I tensed.

"Did you now? I missed you." his nose was in my hair. His arms circled my waist. I pulled away and began to tell him his schedule for the day. He scowled lightly but began to eat his breakfast.

Afterwards Logan went to the war room and began to do paperwork. Reaver wasn't due for another three hours. I cleaned Logan's room and bathroom. I brought his laundry into the maids' room where they were working on the different laundry belonging to everyone in the castle. I returned to the war room with a small bowl of cut up fruit and some water for Logan since he ate only a small amount of his breakfast. I set it down and grabbed the envelopes on the corner of the desk.

"Is this all of them?" I questioned. He nodded, not even sparing a glance at me as he continued filling out scrolls and signing his name on documents.

"I'll be picking up some food as well. I should be back by nine for the meeting with Master Reaver." I informed him before leaving. I went into treasury to pick up gold for the food I was to buy. It was about seven o'clock. He used to stand and kiss me before I left for the errands of the day but I left before he could. It's time I distance myself from him.

I stopped by my room for warm boots and a coat since it was the middle of winter and snow was still on the ground. Next I went to the kitchen to get a large sack for the food items as well as a list of what the castle needs from the main chef. Finally I was able to leave the castle to go to Bowerstone Marketplace. It took me fifteen minutes to get to the market after I took my usual shortcut through Bowerstone Old Quarter. I brought the envelopes to the captain of the Bowerstone guard. They were orders for the different stations across Albion. Usually about training, recruitment, news, patrolling, and what areas need an increase in guards.

"Good morning Captain." I greeted him and handed him the envelopes as well as a hot cup of coffee I picked up for him.

"Oh you're a 'ero, love" he thanked me before taking a sip of the coffee to warm and wake him up. He set the envelopes inside the guard box and he handed me the reports from the different stations for Logan to read. He looked at my bruised cheek.

"'ad a little tumble did ye?" he pointed to my cheek. I put my hand on it briefly, I almost forgot about it. I nodded and changed the subject.

"How's the troll hunting going?" I asked. He smiled.

"Excellent, only Wraithmarsh and Mourningwood have a few o' the bastards left then they will be officially extinct. Should take us a few more months."

"That's amazing! You're soldiers go into Wraithmarsh? I heard that place is the most dangerous of all."

"We've lost many men there, if their lives aren't than their minds are lost but it's for a good cause as well as a great reward. A big bag of gold!" he chuckled.

"I should hope it's good pay. Well, I have to do the rest of my errands. I'll see you next week." I waved goodbye and began to cross back over the bridge.

"See ya Kat." he went back to sipping the coffee and standing guard. I quickly bought all the items on the list for the castle, I wanted to hurry back and get out of the cold. I heard the clock chime eight times. Eight o'clock. I could stop in the pub for a drink. I wasn't due back at the castle until around nine.

I went in and bought a cup of hot chocolate milk and sat at a table near the fire to warm up with everyone else. Only a few people were there since it was still early. Drunks were just leaving the pub having spent all night drinking. I watched the game master play a few people as I finished my drink. Personally I didn't like gambling because I wasn't that good at it but I can enjoy watching someone else winning at it. I set my empty mug on the table for the barmaid to get and picked my sack of food up then headed out around eight forty. I should arrive five minutes before nine.

I just entered Bowerstone Old Quarter when I heard the light tap of a cane behind me. I turned to see Reaver smirking at me. My heart actually skipped a beat in excitement at the site of him. How long was he following me before he made himself known with that cane of his? I stopped walking and waited for him to come up to my side.

"Good morning _ma belle_, my beauty." he took his hat off and bowed lightly. When he stood back up his eyes went to my cheek and the bruise that was from Logan's hit.

"Good morning Reaver. Headed to the castle to see king Logan?"

"Indeed I am, care to join me." he offered his arm.

"Sure, I was headed back myself after doing some errands for the castle. I really needed to get away from the castle." I switched the sack to my other shoulder and entwined my arm in his. I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Why is that? Anything to do with that bruise on your beautiful face?" I looked ahead of me to avoid his eyes.

"Erm, yes, well I did something I wasn't supposed to. King Logan has never hit me before but recently he's...changed. Ever since he came back from Aurora he's been different. Fearful of the dark, increasing prince Hero and I's training, locking himself in the war room, having nightmares and not sleeping well, and he's been...rough...and possessive. " I answered. My brows furrowed in concern. Reaver put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. His brows were furrowed in anger and concern. Did he actually care for me?

"Rough how? Has he been hitting you?" Reaver asked angrily. He stopped us and examined me.

"No it was just this one time yesterday because I lost a bet with prince Hero. See, the bet was if I won, prince Hero would take me to any town or village I chose but if he won, I would go on a date with him."

"He won the bet." Reaver said with disapproving eyes and a slight sneer. Of course he didn't approve, I could tell he wanted me. I nodded in confirmation and continued walking with my hand in his, he didn't seem to mind the different contact.

"King Logan...hit me because he believes I belong to him and only him then he...can you keep a secret?" I asked quietly. We were almost to the castle.

"Of course my dear, you can tell me anything." he spoke softly.

"He...well...king Logan and I have been sleeping together ever since the day he had become king which was the day after...Sparrow died. Logan even confessed his love for me but I told him I didn't feel the same way but I cared for him. We remained sort of..."

"Friends with benefits." Reaver was looking ahead with what seemed to be anger in his eyes.

"Exactly. Well after he slapped me he...took...fucked me roughly...too rough. He even bit me." I moved my coat and dress to show the scabbed and bruised bite mark on my shoulder. Reaver growled with pure rage in his eyes. I could tell he was already planning something.

"I've been keeping my distance. Last night was the last time. I'm going to find someone for him and I have a few ladies in mind. All of high enough status. Prince Hero's birthday is coming up next week and he will be turning sixteen, I can plan a ball and invite plenty of women for Logan and Hero." I said smiling lightly.

"I think that is a splendid idea." he commented. We had arrived back at the castle. The guards nodding to us as we entered.

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone any of what we spoke of. Please?"

"You have my word, I will not tell a single soul but in return you must come work for me once my mansion is built, at least for a month." Helena the maid took the sack from me to bring to the kitchens while another servant took my coat back to my room. Reaver and I were late by ten minutes. I began to escort Reaver to the war room.

"I'll make you a deal, you bring me to Wraithmarsh and help me retrieve my memories and I'll work for you for as long as you wish." I suggested. He scowled not liking the idea of going there or even bringing me there. After some thought he sighed through his nose.

"Alright. We shall go once my home is completed next year." he replied. I smiled. I might just finally be getting my memories back. The war room doors were already open, only two guards were outside.

"Your majesty?" I heard him grunt from his desk.

"Master Reaver is here." I announced Reaver's arrival. Logan looked up and stood. It seems that the time had escaped him and he didn't know we were late.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. Ernest Faraday is no longer able to run his company nor the industry. I remember you telling me you were a businessman. Would you be able to take his place?"

"But of course your majesty. I cannot think of anyone more qualified then I am to look after the industry. I am me after all." Reaver replied nodding his head. A smirk was on his face but anger was in his eyes as he looked at Logan.

"Katherine, go get us some tea as well as the documents for Reaver to sign and claim ownership. We should be here for an hour or two." Logan ordered.

"Yes, your highness." I curtsied then left to go to the kitchens closing the doors behind me. I arrived to see Sandy the new kitchen help put away the last of the new food. I grabbed one of the castles best tea sets from the cupboard and began boiling water for the tea. I put together some herbs in the bottom of the pot, filled up the cups for cream and milk, cut up some lemon on a small plate, put sugar cubes, and lastly some honey on the tray. The water was ready by the time everything was on the tray. I poured it into the teapot before picking up the tray and headed back to the war room.

Reaver and Logan were sitting in front of the fire talking of new labor laws that would increase the kingdoms profits.

"How would you like your tea today?" I asked once they paused the conversation and looked to me.

"Lemon and honey with one lump of sugar." Logan answered. I poured his cup while repeating the question to Reaver.

"I'll have mine with a just little bit of honey, my dear." he replied. I then poured his cup right after Logan's then handed the steaming cups on saucers to them. Reaver closed his eyes and smiled while Logan raised an eyebrow to his reaction.

"Splendid my dear. A perfect cup of tea." Reaver complimented. I smiled and nodded my thanks before going over to the bookcase to pull out the documents for Reaver to sign. Logan forced Ernest to sign the two copies before Mr. Faraday was taken away. Logan had signed them as well so all they needed was Reaver's signature. I brought them over along with a hard surface for Reaver to sign them on. I held the quill and ink-pot in my hand for him to use. Once he had sign them he rolled one up and put it away in his coat while the other went to Logan's desk locked in a drawer with other important documents.

"Would you like anything else?" I offered any more services. Logan looked to Reaver with a raised eyebrow.

"That will be all for me my dove, thank you." I curtsied then stood by the doors. After an hour and a half of them discussing business of Reaver continuing the building of the factory, opening mines, starting a logging company at Mistpeak Valley, changing the name to Reaver Industries, changing the logo, creating a law allowing children to work, and even lowering the price that workers would get paid so that the castle's treasury and Reaver would earn more profits. I didn't like some of those but I had no choice but to keep my opinion to myself. Those poor workers and children.

Logan went back to filling paperwork and reading the reports that I picked up from the Bowerstone captain of the guard while I escorted Reaver out.

"How about a walk through the gardens love?" he suggested. It was a little bit before training so I had time.

"Sure. I have some time to kill before training with Walter and Hero." I agreed and accepted his offered arm.

* * *

R&R loves! Next chapter will be the date with Hero, Hero's birthday ball, will Katherine be able to find Logan a woman? Reaver will get to see Katherine train as well as offer to train them in shooting a gun, for a price of course. Reaver has some plans for a punishment for Logan, what does he have in store? Katherine will begin to like Reaver more and more. They might even sneak off during the ball for some time alone.

There might be a time skip to the finished construction of Reaver's mansion so that way Katherine could possibly get her memories back, but I might postpone the Wraithmarsh visit until after the revolution, so Reaver could bring her with him so she doesn't have to fight the darkness.

Review your thoughts and suggestions, let me know if I should do some more 3rd person POV with Reaver like I did in chapter 2. What town do you think she had in mind for the bet? Tatty Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Katherine.**

**Warning: male masturbation and oral sex**

We arrived in the gardens.

"Wait in the gazebo, I have to change into my training clothes." I pointed to the gazebo before rushing off. I changed from my maids uniform into a white blouse with a black corset over it. I put on red pants and black boots before putting my hair in a high ponytail so it wasn't in the way. I rushed to the gazebo to find Reaver speaking with a few other nobles, he really enjoyed being the center of attention. I caught his eye before beginning to walk, he can catch up.

"Excuse me." I heard him excuse himself from the nobles before he entwined his arm with mine

"You look absolutely ravishing my dear." I smiled at the compliment.

"It's simple and easy to move in. I don't see what's so special about it." I looked down briefly. Well it was a little tight, I suppose it really shows off my figure. Reaver chuckled.

"You would have to see it from my point of view to understand."

"I have only a week to get Hero's gift as well as plan the ball, buy a dress, find a temporary job to get said gift and dress. There is no way I'm asking Logan for money. Although I only have one day of the week off, unless I work nights, I'm rambling aren't I?" I giggled nervously and looked to him. He was smiling softly, almost sadly. I tilted my head in question.

"No no my dear. I know the troubles of a party."

"You? Troubled by a party?"

"Why yes, there's the invitations, the theme, the food and drinks, the decorations, my clothing as well. I've thrown enough parties to know exactly what to do. What?" he rose an eyebrow for as he spoke a smirk grew on my face as I got an idea. We stopped at the railing that overlooked the sea and Bowerstone Industrial.

"You could help me! I could have you do the planning! I'll send out the invitations, get the servants to set the decorations, tell the cook what to serve. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind having extra help. All expenses will be paid by the castle of course."

"Well! I'd be honored. I'll tell you what, I shall plan the ball, and give you gold for a gift and a dress but you must do something for me." he smirked. I gave him a cautious look.

"I'm not so sure about that. What do you want from me." I frowned slightly.

"I will send the gold and a dress to your room, you must wear the dress. The night of the ball, I want you to remain by my side, as my date." my shoulders relaxed and I smiled.

"That's all?"

"That is all my pet." his finger lightly bopped my nose. My smile grew.

"Then I can't wait!" I giggled excitedly. Reaver chuckled at my antics.

"I have to go, training and all." I began backing away towards the castle while pointing my thumb back at it and shrugged.

"Why don't I join you, hmm? Perhaps I could give you some advice, I am the best marksman there is." he smirked proudly.

"...alright, but we train with hand to hand combat, hammers, and swords. Walter is still unsure about letting Hero and I handle guns." I informed him as we walked back into the castle through the library.

"Well that's a pity, a gun is the best weapon you could have. Quick and you don't have to be in close proximity to the person to dispose of them." he commented before boasting about his Dragonstomper .48. I must admit, it looked pretty amazing, but looks won't do much in a battle.

"Sorry I'm late Walter, the meeting went on a little longer than what was planned." I told a small lie. "Would you mind if Master Reaver observes our training?" I asked. Walter put a hand to his chin and looked a little unsure.

"I suppose he can, Elise is joining us too after all." Walter pointed out. Elise was sitting on one of the sofas with Jasper standing next to her.

"You won't even know I'm here." Reaver added, walking to sit by Elise. Elise tensed a bit and blushed when Reaver caught her staring at him. I briefly introduced Jasper to Reaver informing him of Reaver's help with the ball before standing in front of Hero in the middle of the room. Hero was glancing at Reaver cautiously while Reaver smirked teasingly at him.

"Today we'll be working on hand to hand combat, most importantly blocking attacks. Try not to use your feet unless absolutely necessary." Walter began the session. Hero and I nodded our understanding.

Hero threw the first punch, missing as I bent backwards to avoid it but he kept throwing the punches, I stepped back with each punch. I caught one then the other and it was then a battle of strength before he freed his hands, during that move I was able to punch his stomach.

"That's revenge for kicking me yesterday!" I said with a smile before turning him and pulling his arm behind his back making him cry out.

"Come on Hero!" Walter encouraged him. Hero suddenly flipped me over his back, I landed hard knocking the breath out of me. Hero jumped on top of me to pin me down and win but he forgot to lock my hips in his knees so I was able to roll over and gain the upper hand. Our hands were entwined and pushing on one another.

I used my thighs to hold his stomach tightly and keep him from rolling as well as using my weight on top of him to keep him down. His legs lightly struggled, I leaned forward so he couldn't knee me in the back. He suddenly went still and I fell forward when he stopped pushing back on my arms. Then I felt why he stopped and my eyes went wide with surprise.

He had an erection.

He pushed me off of him before running, more like stumbling from the room.

"Hero!" Walter shouted.

"What happened?" Elise asked confused. I stood up and brushed myself off, shrugging unsure how to tell them.

"What did you- oh." Walter began before bringing his fingers to pinch his nose.

"What?" Elise asked.

"Well can you really blame him? A gorgeous woman on top of him in that position, he's young. I was like that at his age." Reaver commented before chuckling darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Elise asked.

"Oh, you poor innocent girl." Reaver closed his eyes and laughed again while shaking his head.

"I'll go check on him." Jasper started walking out of the room but I stopped him.

"No, let me. It'd be less awkward. Besides, I don't want him to avoid me the rest of his life. Perhaps one of you should explain to Elise what happened." I chuckled at their faces. Walter froze, Jasper stuttered, and Reaver looked mischievous. It took me a few minutes to get to Hero's door. The curtains of his room were all closed. I heard him groaning inside and was about to knock when I heard him moan my name. Oh dear. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Yes! Katherine!"

Yes he is. Logan once told me he used to poor cold water on himself before we got together, but Hero is actually pleasuring himself. I heard his moans speed up before he let out a loud groan and I heard him panting. I heard snickering and turned to see the guards near his room holding in their laughs. I scowled lightly at them to hide my smile and put a finger to my lips to quiet them. I counted to ten before knocking. I heard a crash from inside, as if he dropped something.

"Prince Hero? Are you alright?"

"Fine!"

"Will you be coming back to training?"

"Err, no I'm not feeling well! Continue without me!"

"Hero it happens to all of us, it's fine. Your body is going through changes and it's normal for this type of thing to happen." I assured him.

"Just go!" he shouted, I could practically hear the red in his face. I smiled lightly and shook my head. I wonder if I had an embarrassment like this when I was younger.

"Alright, fine." I turned but paused. "Have fun!" I shouted back before rushing away with a smile as the guards lost it and burst out laughing.

When I returned to the training room Reaver was standing with a proud smirk while Jasper and Walter were shaking their heads with their faces in their palms. Elise's face was as red as a tomato and her mouth gaping in a mix of horror and surprise.

"What did he tell her?" I questioned furrowing my brows.

"Nothing!" Jasper and Walter shouted in unison. I put a hand to my hip and looked to Reaver with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

"Everything." was all he said. Elise's nose began to bleed. I shook my head and walked over to her.

"It's a different experience for everyone Elise, but take my advice and wait for the right person before you start doing anything." I don't know if she even heard me. Poor girl looked traumatized.

"He told her about fetishes." Walter groaned. My eyes widened and I looked angrily to Reaver who continued to smirk but avoided my eyes.

"Let me guess, whips and chains." I scowled. Elise fainted at the words. Reaver chuckled.

"You couldn't keep it simple? Penis, vagina, ejaculation?" I quickly began fanning Elise while Jasper ran to get water. As soon as we got Elise awake we sent her home. You'd think she would know at least a little bit, her twin brother Elliot was her and Hero's age.

"Hero said he "wasn't feeling well" and to continue without him." I curled my two fingers to imitate quotation marks. Walter sighed but chuckled and shook his head lightly. Jasper went to attend to Hero and Walter stayed to continue the training.

"Well I supposed I could improve your lunges." I groaned.

"We did that all last week." I complained. Reaver cleared his throat.

"If I may, perhaps I could spar with her. I know a few things." Reaver suggested. I looked to Walter for his answer. He didn't approve of the idea. He was pretty protective of Hero and I.

"Alright, just don't hurt her or you'll have me to deal with." Walter threatened. Reaver put a hand to his chest and appeared insulted.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." he exaggerated. He twisted the top of his cane and pulled to reveal a katana. I smirked.

"I knew it! I knew you had a sword hidden in that." I boasted as I grabbed a katana from the rack of sparring weapons.

"Well, it isn't the only sword I have hidden." he winked making me blush but I rolled my eyes and held up the katana. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wrong position my dear, katana are to be held like this or this." he showed me the two positions, one of defense and the other of attack. "Your position is for a different sword." he informed me. I mirrored his defense position.

"There's a good girl." he smirked.

Training continued, Reaver showed me than many ways to fight with a katana. I was unable to land a single hit on him but he was able to slice my clothing without drawing blood anywhere.

"Enough, I'm done." I panted out, shaking my head and holding the katana in defense, my arms shaking from being overworked. Reaver hardly broke a sweat. He sheathed the katana back into a cane.

"You did very well my dear." he complimented. I scoffed.

"I wasn't able to land a hit."

"But you were able to defend yourself."

"Hardly." I gestured to my shredded blouse and pants while putting the katana back on the rack.

"I'm impressed, you have perfect posture, strength, stamina, and movement." Walter complimented him. Reaver bowed his head in thanks.

"If your that good with a sword, I'd hate to be at the business end of your gun." I joked and took the towel Jasper offered so I could wipe the sweat from my face. Jasper then offered us water. I gladly accepted and gulped it down while Reaver drank it more slowly, as if he didn't need it.

"I could teach you how to handle a gun, but that comes at a price. I should be on my way. I have places to go but I will return tomorrow to begin the plans of the ball. Expect that package to arrive in a few days Katherine." Reaver said his farewell and began to leave. I draped the towel around my now bare shoulders. My blouse was shown no mercy.

"Reaver wait!" I cried out, he halted and turned with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised. I ran and hugged him snuggling my head to his chest since I wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder. He tensed a moment before hugging me back.

"Thanks for listening to me earlier, I needed a someone to confide in." I mumbled.

"Anytime, Katherine." he replied kindly, rubbing my back. He cleared his throat awkwardly before patting my head and pulling away from me.

"I shall see you tomorrow." and with that he left.

"Not a single scratch, oh he's good." Walter examined me with a hand to his chin. I looked to the door that Reaver had went through with a soft smile on my face.

"Indeed he is." I agreed.

As he promised Reaver returned and paired with Jasper to get everything planned for the ball. I informed the chef what will be cooked as well as the design of the cake. Reaver hired an ice carver from Snowspire Village to carve an ice sculpture of a horse, the best musicians, and even a few stilt walkers. Decorations arrived quickly; blue and white candles, white silk streamers to be hung every where, blue table cloths, blue forget-me-not center pieces for the tables, silver candelabra, everything needed for an extravagant ball. I expected Reaver to make the theme colors red but I was pleasantly surprised. My dress arrived but I wasn't allowed to open it until the night of the ball.

"Relax your arm but keep your wrist tight, be careful of the recoil. Take a deep breath in." Reaver instructed softly in my ear. He had changed his mind about giving me lessons in ranged combat. I would simply 'owe' him a favor or whatever. One of his hands was on my hip, the other on my stomach controlling my breathing. I could smell gunpowder and an expensive yet alluring cologne on him. I could feel the chilled morning winter air around me.

" Exhale and...shoot." I pulled the trigger and hit the target spot on. I turned and smiled proudly at him before noticing how close he was. He returned the smile as he moved a stray hair away from my face before suddenly pulling me into a kiss. I dropped the pistol I was holding and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His hand held my head in place as he deepened the kiss, his other hand caressed my waist before moving to my back and slowly moving downward. I tangled my fingers in his hair.

His kiss made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. Like I belong to him and he belonged to me. I felt like I had been lost and found again. I felt happy, loved. Something wet landed on my cheek making me pull away to see what it was.

"I'm sorry my dove, I couldn't help myself." Reaver turned away from me and acted as if he was wiping sweat from his brow. I tilted my head.

"It's...alright, I enjoyed it. Are you-"

"Sorry I'm late Katherine! Ready to go? Oh, good morning Mister Reaver." Hero ran up to us. He was wearing casual yet warm clothing and carrying a picnic basket. Thankfully he didn't avoid me. He acted like nothing had happened. I was wearing my blouse, corset, boots, and a brown layered skirt with a long coat over it to protect me from the cold. Hero looked cautiously at Reaver. Reaver cleared his throat and turned back to us.

"Good morning young prince. Off for a picnic today?" Reaver observed.

"Yeah, a date actually." Hero glanced at me. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Remember I told you of the bet? That's today, we're going to Oakfield." I said softly and avoided his eyes. I could feel the tension between him and Hero. I picked up the pistol I dropped and handed it back to Reaver.

"No, keep it my dear. Consider it another gift." he said holding a hand up.

"Ok, let me go grab a holster from the training room, I'll be right back Hero. I look forward to seeing you again Reaver." I ran off to the training room to get one of the extra holsters. When I returned to Hero, Reaver was no where in sight, he was either with Jasper or in the War room with Logan. Hero had a troubled look on his face.

"Let's go." I wrapped my arm around Hero's. He smiled softly at me but I could still see something was bothering the teen. We went to the stables where a Clydesdale stallion was ready and waiting. I mounted first then Hero got on behind me and we began our ride to Oakfield. Thankfully, the roads to Oakfield were well guarded and patrolled as well as used by traders daily so the ride was very peaceful and nice. It was a beautiful sunny day, the snow glistened around us, the icicles hanging from the trees had gorgeous rainbows in them.

"So. Logan has been having bad luck lately." Hero struck up conversation.

"I noticed, what's up with that?"

"I don't know. I mean he lost his crown one day, broke his sword the next, had an allergic reaction to food, and to top it all off someone put a goat, a chicken, a rabbit, and a pig in his room." Hero listed off before laughing. I joined in his laughter.

"It sounds to me like someone's been pranking him. The animals were quite funny though. The look on his face!" we laughed some more almost falling off the horse.

"Now that I think about it. None of this stuff happened before Reaver arrived."

"You think Reaver is doing those things? I thought it was you."

"Nope, I'm too busy to even try those things. Besides Logan would ban me from ever leaving my room if I did them."

"True." I commented. Was Reaver really doing those things? Was it him getting revenge on Logan because Logan...did those things to me. I smiled softly at the thought. They were harmless pranks but still got on Logan's nerves. It didn't take much longer before we arrived in the fields of Oakfield. We set up a picnic under a willow tree next to a frozen river. The ice drops on the willows vines made it look beautiful, when light shone on them it reflected small colorful spots on the ground. The vines around us gave us privacy and seclusion.

Hero set up the picnic while I fed the horse and tied him to a branch so he wouldn't wander off. I sat on the blanket while Hero got a fire going to heat our food.

"What was bothering you earlier?"

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"When I came back from getting a holster, you looked bothered."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No tell me. Was it Reaver?" I question softly. Hero finally had a fire going. He set up the posts to hold the pot above the fire as he began heating some hot cocoa. He sighed.

"He said I wasn't good enough for you, that I didn't deserve you and to quit while I was ahead, said I was nothing but a child with a puppy crush." he glared at ground and scowled.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No! That'll make it worse. I'm not a little boy that needs help, I can handle things on my own." he took my hands in his. "I'll show him and you that I'm right for you, I can give you happiness." he declared. My eyes were wide with shock. This was more than a crush. Elise is going to be so disappointed.

"Hero...don't you know Elise has feelings for you?"

"Yeah, I noticed, but she's just a friend. I see you as more than a friend." he kissed my hands before releasing them to pour our drinks. I accepted mine happily so it could warm me up. Hero began to heat up our soup. It was a nice change to have him doing the work instead of me. When we began to eat I changed the subject and chatted about training, how Boy was doing, what Hero was learning in his studies, etc. He complimented me, told me jokes, played patty cake, and did a hilarious impression of a chicken. I was really enjoying my time with him. He was actually mature for his age.

When we finished he put out the fire and packed things up, but when he went for the blanket I stopped him.

"Leave it. I'd like to try some things." I said and patted the space next to me for him to sit back down.

"What sort of things?" he queried as he sat next to me and leaned on his arm.

"Just stop me if you don't want to continue, but think of this as...an early birthday present." I smirked lightly. Elise tried her best. I took a deep breath before climbing onto him. A blush spread across his face as he lay back, my legs were on the sides of his hips while my pelvis rested on his. His breathing sped up and an excited yet cautious look appeared in his eyes.

"Just let me know if you want to stop, alright?" I made sure he was okay with this, and willing. He nodded quickly and swallowed to wet his dry throat. I guided his hands to rest on my breasts. A smile appeared on his face and he sighed happily.

"I've dreamed about this." he whispered. I smiled before leaning down to kiss him. I felt him grow hard as soon as my lips connected with his. He was sloppy and needed more practice, but it wasn't that unpleasant.

"Was that your first kiss?" I asked when I pulled away. He nodded and opened his eyes in a daze. I moved to kneel in between his legs. I began to undo his belt buckle.

"Still want me to continue?" I asked.

"Gods yes!" he almost shouted. I shushed him.

"We don't want interruptions do we?" I whispered and winked. After that kiss with Reaver this morning I needed this. It's been a while since I've been frisky.

I freed his erection and smirked at his size. He wasn't as big as Logan but he was still a good size at six inches. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip. Licked all around his shaft making him buck his hips once I found his sensitive areas. It was adorable at how much of a virgin he was. I began with the tip in my mouth and began to bob my head up and down sucking his cock further and further into my mouth each time I went down. I pulled away for air and pumped him, he was already pulsing and his head was purple. It's barely been three minutes and he was ready to burst. He let out ragged breaths, being as quiet as he possibly could.

I then took him completely into my mouth. All the way to the hilt while swirling my tongue around him and maintaining eye contact. He let out a groan and moaned my name as he came. His seed squirted into the back of my throat. His hand caressed my hair as he panted and caught his breath while I waited for his orgasm to end. I pulled away and opened my mouth to show him his cum. I moved the salty substance around my mouth a little, he looked completely hypnotized as I then swallowed it and showed him my empty mouth. I cleaned the tip of his shaft as he softened.

I put him back into his pants and redid his buckle. I was so wet but Hero wasn't experienced enough to do anything just yet. In order to teach him we'd have to be in his room.

"Wow." was all he said. I giggled but then lost my smile. He reminded me of my first time with Logan. I said the same thing. Once he was recovered we packed up the blanket and untied the horse before getting on it and making our way back to the castle taking the long scenic route. Hero would occasionally nibble my ear, kiss my cheek, or kiss my neck. Instead of both hands holding the reigns he had an arm tight around my waist. Pulling me close to him.

**R&R I made this one long for you! Next chapter will be the birthday ball, a few new characters, and something will happen to Katherine making everyone concerned. Logan will get annoyed by some women but will he meet someone? What's this, Logan has a secret lover? Did you like the tricks Reaver played? What else should he do to Logan? Stay tuned!**


End file.
